


[坎梅]摩登變化

by nova2837



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nova2837/pseuds/nova2837
Summary: ※微加里加無差
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare)
Kudos: 1





	[坎梅]摩登變化

**Author's Note:**

> ※微加里加無差

梅斯摔破了杯子，碎裂巨響震懾了所有人，他們不約而同地朝梅斯望去。

「別撿啊梅斯！」坎羅是反應最快的，瘋狂燃燒者時期那怕丁點風吹草動他們都得瞬間提升警覺、以便隨時逃離。他抓住梅斯的手，「會受傷的，現在可不能用火烤一烤就讓傷口復原啦！」

梅斯眨了幾下眼，朝地上的碎片微蹙眉頭，而後才緩緩轉向坎羅，「嗯，抱歉，一時間疏忽了。」

坎羅想說點什麼，但在自己也不清楚心底那股詭異前說了只怕會成胡言亂語。他帶梅斯到位子坐下，讓露琪亞用機器人來清潔殘骸。

「梅斯，告訴我這是幾。」坎羅比出一，並且湊在梅斯鼻頭前不過五公分。

梅斯一把打掉他的手，「你未免也靠太近！一啦，我又沒瞎！」

「我當然知道你沒瞎！但你最近真的怪怪的，我是說——或許比我察覺到的還久，畢竟你那麼會隱藏忍耐——你身體是不是出了什麼事？生病了？後遺症？需要去醫院做治療嗎？」

梅斯咬住下唇，短暫思考後嘆了口氣，「不用那麼大費周章，估計就是最近睡眠不足，放假時再把眠補回來就沒事了。」

「是這樣——」

「怎麼可能是這樣啊！！！」露琪亞一個打斷，隨即扯住雷米的袖子並遞上平板。

雷米啊了一聲，口中碎念著不小心就忘了、我也真是難得糊塗呀云云，最後丟下一句「我去找隊長」便從門後消失。

坎羅與梅斯互相對看。

如果里歐在場他們還能三人一同商量，但偏偏里歐與加洛被派去做預防宣導，問了露琪亞也只得到「等就是了」這類回答，導致什麼事都做不得。梅斯捏捏眉眼，生怕坎羅把他當脆弱的玻璃娃娃，連站都不讓他站，只好抓起在旁的空白報告書開始書寫。

坎羅上次那份報告他也才寫一半呢，又要模仿字跡又得學習坎羅的思考模式還真是麻煩。

在梅斯寫完內容、開始在邊邊角角塗鴉時伊格尼斯終於出現，並宣告道，「你們剛來時情況太緊急了，只簡單評估能力允許就讓你們參與救災，沒讓你們做過整套身體檢查。剛剛雷米已經跟合作的家醫科診所聯絡好，等里歐回來就一併過去吧。」他打住梅斯的反駁，「無論如何我都得確保你們是健康的，有點端倪時就趕緊處理，才不會事後釀成大病。」

里歐歸隊後馬上被告知情況，他第一時間關心梅斯並擔心小診所資源是否足夠、需不需要到大醫院做更深入的檢查。他們很快被伊格尼斯帶離，加洛焦慮地在座位上抖腳，還大口吃著據說是極東島國傳統零嘴的圓餅發出噪音，艾娜安撫不成乾脆戴上耳塞。

里歐傳訊息說要回來時加洛簡直興奮得要跳起，他像隻患有分離焦慮的大狗，在里歐推門同時緊緊纏住對方。

眾人接連詢問檢查結果，並且也針對只有里歐和坎羅歸來這點感到存疑。里歐擺擺手讓他們冷靜下來，只是加洛還掛在他身上讓場面有點滑稽，「除了原本就有的輕微過瘦，我跟坎羅沒什麼其他大礙，至於梅斯的話是——」

「懷孕？」

「近視啦！！！！所以隊長才帶他去眼鏡行配眼鏡，到底是誰灌輸你男人會懷孕這種詭異想法的啊？！！！！」坎羅衝著瓦里歐尖叫。

瓦里斯默默舉起正看到一半的書：《男男受孕之道：成功率99%，突破你的生理極限！》，作者：露琪亞·菲克斯。

「……」

那天露琪亞跟他拚酒喝茫、胡言亂語出的東西為什麼能夠被出書啦！書名還取成一副煞有其事的樣！

於是梅斯重回清晰視野後看到的頭一件事，便是坎羅在基地裡追著露琪亞到處亂跑、艾娜安慰著像是被騙而崩潰無力的瓦里斯、以及加洛依然像塊黏皮糖巴附在里歐身上。

和平的日常，只不過看得清楚了些。

「梅斯。」

梅斯扭頭，隨即被塞了一疊報告書。雷米指著白紙黑字寫著的坎羅二字講道，「這些，全讓坎羅帶回去重寫吧。順帶一提，以下情形我會無條件退回：字太醜我看不懂、內容比加洛的報告書還糟、字數不滿五百字……以及，由你代筆。」無奈大大寫滿在他的臉，「你就是幫坎羅寫了太多報告才會近視。然後，不要為了省電就老靠月光做事啊，你是古人嗎？這樣眼睛會壞掉的啊。」

他還不太習慣新增的重量，儘管店員再三讚賞他的模樣好看，但臉上多出眼鏡果然就是有股違和。梅斯點點頭，從艾娜的化妝鏡中看見自己。

整體搭起來就是很詭譎的斯文混狂野風，到底為什麼會覺得這樣好看？

他走近坎羅，猛力握住那根勇健的呆毛，「別玩了坎羅，下班回家啦。」

「啊梅斯？！你什麼時候回來……喔你這樣真他媽好看耶。」

「……你知道嗎，有時候我真懷疑你的審美，你真不去大醫院檢查下腦袋嗎？」

「咦？！」

他牽起坎羅的手，指間擦過戀人剛戴上不久的婚戒。

「回家啦。」他二度說道。

回到他們所承租的、小而美滿的新居。

希望他盡快習慣這些變化，如他們的婚姻、如他的眼鏡、如世人逐漸友好的態度。

——好讓他迎來日後更多幸福。

－FIN－


End file.
